


Capture of beauty

by GrapuFruito



Category: Obey Me! Shall We Date?, Obey me! Shall we date
Genre: F/M, Help, belphegor babie, eventual smut? Maybe, fuck fuck fuck this is a mistake but there's no going back now, i don't know why i included all the brothers, i want to dead, lucifer daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapuFruito/pseuds/GrapuFruito
Summary: Uhhh...So basically six rulers of hell wake you up in the middle of the night just to pull a prank of their big bro. -Then everyone fucked-
Relationships: Lucifer/MC, Lucifer/reader, i'll update later - Relationship, that's it for now - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Capture of beauty

"Good morning, sleepyhead~"  
You woke up to Asmodeus smiling from above you. Still sleepy, you groggily reached over to your nightstand and opened you D.D.D. It was 2 in the morning.

"Hush your mouth or ya gonna get us all caught!" That was Mammon, the second born, standing in your room and glaring daggers at Asmodeus. He noticed you looking and flashed you a genuine smile. "Gee, how can I possibly keep my cool around such handsome demons-" You blushed at your own thought. There were also Satan and Beelzebub, who was trying his best to keep quiet as he devoured what looked like an apple pie.

"What are y'all gathered here for?", you asked. You almost jumped when your hand touched something moving on the bed. That was none other than Belphegor-still snoozing soundly on your bed. "Belphie!", Asmo tapped Belphegor's arm. No response. "BELPHIE!" This time more loudly. The demon's eyelids lazily fluttered open. Belphegor covered his mouth with one of his hands as he yawned, while the other scratched his head. 

"Sorry, but all of this is taking too long and y/n's bed feels so nice...". Mammon silently threw his hands in the air, clearly exasperated.

"Ugh! So here's the thing..." Leviathan suddenly emerged from a corner of your room, "Mammon wanted to snap a pic of Lucifer sleeping, which he said would 'make a lot of money' and something along the line of 'a payback to grumpy ol' Lucifer'..."  
"Hey hey hey! Don't talk like I'm the one who came up with this!"

Asmodeus swiftly moved to sit on the mattress next to you, his hands playing with your locks.  
"But this is Lucifer we're talking about... How would you manage to sneak into his room?"  
"That's where you come in, darling~ We need you to do us a favor and find a way to get in there, since we couldn't possibly get our hands on our big brother's beautiful resting face. And as much as I'd love to accompany you, I can't so you are to do this alone *sad face*"  
"Desperate times calls for desperate measures", You could hear Satan's murmuring in the back of the room.

And thus born the Operation Humiliation of Lucifer.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write nor do I have a way with words. English is not even my first language lol. But I wanted to take a break from drawing to try something new and here I am. This is also my first time writing a fanfic AAAAA PLEASE END THIS MONSTROSITY  
> I also have an Obey me! Tumblr blog where I occasionally do art: @grapufruito  
> Please tell me if you think i should fucking delete this, thanks


End file.
